The present invention relates to a pen-type character recognition apparatus and, more particularly, to a pen-type character recognition apparatus which can recognize an input character upon the detection of the direction of a pressure acting on a tip element in accordance with an operation of handwriting a character and the like by a pen.
Recently, a pen-type character recognition apparatus which recognizes handwriting input character data, upon detection of the pressure and the direction of the pressure acting on a tip element in accordance with an operation of handwriting a character by a pen, has been proposed.
However in the apparatus of this type, since standard fonts of characters to be inputted are predetermined, the apparatus cannot sufficiently cope with personal differences in writing characters, resulting in a poor response due to the above drawbacks.